<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>前方仍然大雾 by Beakyhun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647007">前方仍然大雾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakyhun/pseuds/Beakyhun'>Beakyhun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 星娜</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakyhun/pseuds/Beakyhun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>前方仍然大雾</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朴志晟/罗渽民</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>前方仍然大雾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前方 仍然大雾</p><p>到悬崖或海边也许永不知道</p><p>能相拥到白头 一起偕老</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>《前方仍然大雾》</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时针走到六的时候，罗渽民才恍然站起，桌子上堆满的合约乱七八糟，掉了几页在地上。罗渽民捡了起来，叫了候在门外的助理让人把文件整理分类，没批注的就是没看完的，晚上把电子版发给他的邮箱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吩咐完一切，罗渽民这才抓着搭在办公椅上的西装外套匆匆往外走。</p><p> </p><p>高峰期，首尔市中心路上有点堵了，罗渽民食指敲着方向盘，心里滕上一股热气，后面的喇叭响得让他更加烦躁，习惯性地撑着车窗咬嘴皮子。想起最近那个小家伙也开始咬嘴皮子，下意思地停下，也不知道像。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赶到幼儿园时天已经完全黑了，减速停车，后视镜里小姑娘脸上也阴沉沉的。但看到他下车的时候又立刻转晴，墨色的大眼睛和他像到可以说是一个模子里刻出来的。连笑起来时弯起的弧度都一模一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她挣开身边人的手冲过来，又在靠近他腿跟前的位置生生停下脚步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民指了指她皱巴巴的裙子，“Gina，我说过，女孩子不可以揉裙子。”闻言，小姑娘别扭地松开提着裙边的手，满脸的喜悦落幕，一团香软糯米团子被揉进了柠檬汁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民后觉自己对一个三岁女孩的语气可能有些重了，揉揉她的头发，开了后车门，“上去吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被小女孩挣开的男孩跟着走过来，罗渽民一眼认出了他身上这件卫衣，总是挂在他的昂贵西装一旁，起初，罗渽民还以为他不喜欢这件衣服，所以几乎没有见他穿过。颜色是简单的灰色，后面有大印花。很适合年轻有朝气的22岁小伙儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是22岁小伙儿年纪轻轻的右手无名指就套上戒指。和29岁的罗渽民左手的戒指同款。镶嵌的碎钻在黄昏中泛着点点光亮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民本来计划着接了女儿就去五公里外大学城接他。但今天他迟到了，大四在读的朴志晟替他接了孩子，老师不认识朴志晟，面对一张青春洋溢甚至有点稚嫩，哪哪儿都像大学生的男孩，一脸警惕。哪怕小姑娘一直极力说自己是他是自己爸爸，老师也愣是拉着人守到了罗渽民前来才放人。大过节的，让人无故加班，罗渽民挺不好意思的，更多的不好意思是老师临走前饶有兴趣的眼神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>原来罗先生的Omega这么年轻啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一时间两个人的表情都有些精彩，罗渽民匆匆道了谢，带着一大一小两个孩子去了餐厅解决了晚饭，等用完餐已经是快九点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民单手打着方向盘，后视镜里朴志晟抱着朴稚娜，小姑娘在他怀里歪着一点头，两个小黄鸭发卡被蹭得歪着翘起来一个，纤长的睫毛覆合着，微微嘟着肉嘟嘟的小嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他总是太忙了，忙到不吃早饭成了生活习惯，忘记自己的发热期更是已成常事，现在更是忘了今日过节，该早点来接孩子。</p><p> </p><p>他对小姑娘有些歉意，到家停了车，伸手向朴志晟，“我来抱吧。”</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟眼里有些不确信。</p><p> </p><p>“我生活能力比你强多了。”他眼神吃瘪，罗渽民笑笑，又拿他的生活能力笑他，十九岁了做了父亲为了洗婴儿服饰才学会用小洗衣机，在此之前洗坏了三件婴儿抱服，二十岁学会了大酱汤，糊了一个锅。罗渽民一样一样数出来，说得年轻的爸爸脸上都是红晕，直把小孩儿往他怀里送。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民接过小女孩抱在怀里，小姑娘迷迷糊糊换了个方向，娇嫩的脸蛋蹭过罗渽民的下巴，侧着脸枕着他的肩膀继续睡。他还穿着工作衬衫，有点过于紧身了，随着抱着稚娜的动作崩得紧紧的，勾勒出纤细的腰肢。怎么看，也不是一个alpha甚至beta会有的身材。那是属于Omega与生俱来的纤细和脆弱感，在皮带往下一点的地方，有一条粉褐色的疤。</p><p> </p><p>年轻的alpha跟在背后咽了咽唾沫，小声嘀咕着beta老师没有眼力劲。不过转念一想，在外干练都市精英的罗渽民柔软居家的一面只有自己能看到， alpha奇怪又别扭的自尊心又自己找补了回来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等到把孩子伺候着睡下了，盖上粉色的小被子，罗渽民退出房正好撞上扭捏的朴志晟。罗渽民总觉得他好像有话要对自己说，一路上沉默着偷偷通过镜子看了他好几次，每次被发现了还会闪躲。这倒像结婚以前那个朴志晟了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟赶紧说没什么，睡觉吧。罗渽民将信将疑关了灯，躺在他身边，摸了摸他的脸，最近答辩很累吗？</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟摇头。突兀地转了话题，我找到工作了。我很快就会赚钱。罗渽民说不急。朴志晟却皱起了眉头，怎么不急。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民太累了，翻了个身拍拍他的后背哄道，睡吧。日子还长。慢慢来。没看见朴志晟盯着天花板睁得老圆的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民第二天上班的路上发现了一些异样，一路上接受了不少下属八卦又好奇的目光，由于时尚杂志主编这份工作的特殊性，罗渽民不算娱乐圈的人，但是身边的闪光灯也挺多，这些年也不乏圈子里的俊男靓女搭讪，也传过一次绯闻，刚副升正，罗渽民接到了一次邀约，是下个月的封面人物，刚拿了演艺大赏的三十代男艺人。罗渽民在助理欲言又止的注视下，打开了电脑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在车库抱着孩子的瞬间被拍了。还是刚从车门里出来的瞬间。郑在玹跟在他身后出来，给他搭上了自己的外套。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一套动图，有理有据。因为光线昏暗看不清表情，甚至有一丝和睦融融的全家照感觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民突然明白了昨天朴志晟支支吾吾的背后到底想跟他说什么了。这个照片都快是一周以前的事了。昨天才被曝光，罗渽民想不通。联系了那家报社，拜访了拍摄者，拍摄的是位新人，被冷着脸的罗渽民吓到了，说话哆哆嗦嗦，“对不起，只是大众对郑影帝的男朋友是谁都太好奇了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民摇头，“那你真是找错人了。他男朋友不是我，他现在应该飞中国追老婆去了，你们慢慢挖吧。”最后半句算是替郑在玹解决绯闻收取的一点利息。有麻烦的不能只他一个才行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与此同时，他对自己开始有了自己心事的另一半有一些微妙的愉悦。朴志晟今天主动提出了接孩子，一回生，二回熟，今天的大小朋友也是别别扭扭的，好像背着他有心事，也许也不全是坏事的，他想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜晚罗渽民翻了个身，鼻间盈满alpha的信息素，一点也不强势的牛奶味。因为这个，罗渽民最开始老是觉得自己心里有负担，好像搞了一个未成年。事实上，他和朴志晟在床上搅一块儿的时候对方的确是个未成年。</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟拉着他的衣袖，却不拿眼睛看他，盯着罗渽民的右手眼神晶亮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“今天我去接稚娜，稚娜哭了。”</p><p> </p><p>闻言，一直猜测着的罗渽民几乎弹坐起来，“为什么？”小姑娘一直挺乐观活泼的，小时候别的孩子摔了要哭要抱抱，她只是自己站起来嘟着嘴拍拍裙子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两岁以后，罗渽民就没再见她哭过。这么说来，今天Gina的眼睛的确有点肿，困得也比往前早。</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟握住他的手，给了他一个安抚的蹭脸，怕他想坏了连忙解释没人欺负她。是幼儿园的中秋节活动，老师要小朋友都拿自己父母的婚纱照展示。稚娜没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民怔住，被朴志晟握住的手变得滚烫。他和朴志晟结婚时特别简单，没有一切流程，婚礼没有，婚纱照也没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孩子在别人的展示里委屈爆发了，她可能觉得爹地不爱自己。朴志晟把他拉下来躺好，说，睡吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不知道身边人和他一样眉头紧蹙。一夜无眠。自己能做的也只能是哄孩子爹地太忙了，然后尽量把作业都往家里带，白天给小女孩讲故事，晚上挑灯夜战做自己的论文。他就快要毕业工作了。不，他得要快点毕业工作。朴志晟咬牙又删掉了一排字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可思绪就是不停飘回四年前那个冬天。</p><p> </p><p>左手边的日历本。距离结婚后的第四个年头结束，还剩7天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在没遇到朴志晟，没有朴稚娜这个小丫头之前，罗渽民有过几任男朋友，最渣的当属同公司的前任。偷了他的创意，抢了原本该属于罗渽民的奖项。罗渽民对此人前没啥表情，两人在茶水厅相遇，罗渽民甚至相当帅气潇洒地就在众人面前给了对方一拳，甩了甩手，啐了一口，不问一句为什么，干脆地把人甩了。只是没人知道他又夜间偷偷一个人跑去喝酒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民自诩不是什么多情种，一直理智得让身边人都觉得他可能这辈子都不会做出什么出格的事，但把这样一个平日一直规矩理性的人喝大了放一边，是件很危险的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>长期装a吃药的副作用在那一刻被酒精催发，罗渽民在满是AO的舞池里发情了。眼前红的绿的，霓虹灯在他眼前天旋地转，震耳的音乐在耳旁炸开，罗渽民夹着大腿根，推开人群，浑身软绵挤不出去，旋转的红绿色世界里出现了一个穿白衬衫的男孩，一把抓住了他的手腕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼里只有模糊的乖顺的黑发，白衬衫，普通电子表。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民趴到他身上，定神去看时间，荧光绿的小数字就是无法聚焦。身后黏黏的，难受得他不停扭着腰，有个声音问他知道他是谁吗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>低沉的，鼻息间带着熟悉信息素的大男孩。薄荷味，罗渽民记得他，作为优秀毕业生回校演讲时遇到过的高二后辈。跟着他一路到车跟前，罗渽民站住脚想等他来问自己问题，但是对方却眼神亮了一下，又惊又怕地顿住脚，假装看别处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小男生的把戏。哈。罗渽民一眼就看穿。但他以为只是短暂的荷尔蒙分泌，青春期对一切美的东西都会本能产生的好感，谈不上喜欢。没有后续。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到前段时间他偶然发现这个小子居然和他住一个小区。每次都戴着白色耳机在站台假装偶遇，在地铁上握着吊环，从胳膊后面拿一点眼尾余光偷偷看他。罗渽民觉得他像一只仓鼠，胆小得可爱，索性几次和他笑着对视，一直对自己有好感的学校后生就会红了整张脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但这次的偶遇显然装得很差，跟他跟在夜店来了。罗渽民拍着他的脸，又扯了扯，打了个酒嗝，大叔一样的口气质问他小孩子怎么进来的。</p><p> </p><p>腰被搂住，身体突然腾空。罗渽民吓得紧紧抱住人的脖子怕掉下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟把他带回了自己家。但是罗渽民第二天醒来，慌张检查时才发现啥也没发生，他没做成睡未成年的禽兽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>松了一口气，罗渽民才开始打量这间比自己卧室小了一半的蓝灰调房间，一架书桌和一张床一个柜子就是所有东西。对面的墙上还贴着大大的篮球海报。右下角已经脱胶翘了起来。</p><p> </p><p>左边向阳的课桌上摆了一个相框。不过不止是人为有意还是无心碰到，玻璃那面向下，扣在桌上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民刚想伸手把它摆正，门开了。朴志晟好像刚从医院回来，手里还提着一袋药。罗渽民熟悉得很。抑制剂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟的父亲去上班了，母亲还在家里，见罗渽民醒了，很是热情的又热了过了点的早饭给他。然后嘱咐朴志晟记得送前辈回去，自己美美的出门和姐妹约了打麻将。</p><p> </p><p>从始至终朴志晟一言不发。只是抿着唇偶尔点头。</p><p> </p><p>或许是他太过小心翼翼的接水剥药，又或许男孩的头发看上去很顺人看上去很乖，罗渽民药在嘴边，没有立刻吞下，支起身，给了男孩猝不及防的一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟像受惊的兔子，险些碰到手边的水杯。</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民吃了药，撑着脸看他脸色一点点退红，十六岁分化以后，罗渽民见过很多alpha，商界精英，富二代，官二代，追求他的人从未断过。他们都爱在追到后说同一句话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说他百般优秀，说他靓丽过人，也说他的冷月凄凄。无论外表再怎么温柔，内心从没爱过人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们都这么说。罗渽民想也是。要不然他怎么昨天刚甩了前男友今天就吻上了高中生。</p><p> </p><p>他长得漂亮，名牌大学毕业，业务能力出众。在追求时，每个男朋友都说他美丽，把鲜艳的玫瑰花别在胸前当成对别人的炫耀资本，迫切想和他发生关系。在他拒绝后又说他冷漠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在反复几次的失恋中，罗渽民想自己真的不需要爱情。他只需要找个单纯的。别无所图的男孩和他平安度过每一次发热期。</p><p> </p><p>于是罗渽民微笑着说，要不要和我试试。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他开始和一个高中生谈起恋爱来。说出来都怕笑掉多少前男友的大牙，只是罗渽民对所有人保密。</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟很长一段时间里处于飘在云里。被罗渽民牵个手都觉得不可思议。罗渽民晃了晃腿，蹭他的脚踝，问他需不需要一些更深入的交流帮他找到一点谈恋爱的实感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民当然只是开玩笑。夕阳黄昏下，透着纱帘，他们手下压的还是朴志晟的物理题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民摇摇头让自己从乱七八糟的臆想中清醒，拿笔去认真的审题圈错，低头无意露出了后脖子的腺体。起先是冰凉的触觉，随后是一阵皮肉刺痛。早秋的风拂动纱帘，柔柔吹过少年冰凉的头丝又吹过和柔软的唇紧紧相贴的皮肤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>得空间，罗渽民扶正了一直被扣倒的相框。上面是几月前正在主席台上发言的罗渽民后面一众白衬衫里，他看见了那颗黑色柔软发丝的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民琥珀色的眼睛里装下的世界皆透着一片暖洋洋的橘色。他抓紧了朴志晟抱着他的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民的前男友也曾找上过门。在罗渽民带朴志晟进行外出约会的第三次。一直以来蹲在身后跟踪的人好像终于试探够了，在两周三次约会的频率下开始怀疑了两人的关系，有些坐不住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说吧。做什么？”罗渽民叼着吸管，双肘磕在桌子上，头往斜后方看，话对前方的人说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是作为恋爱中的人所有的本能，罗渽民没跟朴志晟提他的前男友，但朴志晟在罗渽民看到那人纠结之前率先捏住了他的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>紧紧的。像游乐园区害怕被人群挤散而抠紧了的小朋友。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民决定和那人谈一谈，并不是因为什么余情未了，更多的是觉得有趣。男朋友的反应太有趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他入职场后还没见过这样单纯的把所有情绪都写脸上的小朋友，加上年龄差，罗渽民总觉得逗他很有趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>前男友自然是支支吾吾来提出想复合的，罗渽民嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍点着头，暼了一眼捏着水杯目光紧张，坐立不安的小朋友，托着脸眯着眼笑。</p><p> </p><p>没必要了。完全没有复合的必要。</p><p> </p><p>前男友好像没想到他会拒绝如此之快，咬牙看了眼朴志晟，在他的眼里不过就是乳臭未干的小屁孩，他嗤笑一声，罗组长的审美怎么变成这样了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民也不恼。朴志晟在他起身过来的瞬间缩紧了捏着杯子的手指，反复咬过的下嘴唇透着鲜艳的水红。目光湿漉漉的闪躲。想问又怕问，更不知从何问。一只受惊的幼鹿。</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民拉过他的手，给小鹿摸了摸角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走了，以后除了工作，最后是不用再见了。我男朋友可是会吃醋的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟也比他想象的更可爱一点。旁敲侧击问出前男友的分手原因后又张着肉肉的嘴唇吸气吐气，骂了一句:他真是王八蛋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民捂着嘴笑着点头，应了一声。跟哄小孩一样。甚至不需要知道他在说什么。</p><p> </p><p>他又说，我会很疼你的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我会照顾你。爱护你。</p><p> </p><p>我也会努力高考，会考很好的大学，学热门的专业，出来找个好工作，和你在一个城市，挣了钱了就换我带你去吃大餐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民和他牵着手懒散的散步，听他讲未来的规划，首尔夜晚六点半，墨蓝色的画布下，高楼大厦间一盏一盏星星点起。最后的最后，他别扭的，连出门吃饭也一定要坚持AA的年下男友说。</p><p> </p><p>你不要和我分手好不好。</p><p>我真的好喜欢罗渽民先生你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民突然就脑子当机了。两个人当晚就在附近酒店做了，朴志晟开不了房，罗渽民在前台的目光下做贼心虚地干咳了两声，第一次做这种事居然是罗渽民主动的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟完全是没经历过人事的小朋友，虽然以前在床上睡午觉也有兴致上来时互相摸摸亲亲的经验，但真一屋子信息素奔着深层交流去了，朴志晟把以前怎么解扣子的事都忘了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民笑了一声，被笑红脸的alpha没了耐心，拽着衣摆从下往上脱，罗渽民就蒙在衣服里笑得发抖。朴志晟先是气，压在他身上手足尴尬，后来拽掉衣服，露出被折腾乱了的粉色头发，对上罗渽民笑湿润的睫毛，未成年人初尝禁果的自尊心，捧着罗渽民的脸就开始亲。稀里糊涂间，罗渽民感觉自己的下巴也凉凉的沾了口水。</p><p> </p><p>接吻一向是情事里的导火索，后来就再没有谁主动一说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高潮时罗渽民被第一次的纯情少年已经插得浑身发软，手臂没力也要软软地架在朴志晟脖子上环住，“射里面也没关系。不会怀孕的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟没好开口问为什么不会，他小心翼翼地将此事划为了Omega的敏感脆弱心事，朴志晟搂着他的腰，小声道，反正他家他不是独生子。有一个哥哥就够了。</p><p> </p><p>第一次开荤，最后的理智是忍住没标记。没曾想，罗组长第二天穿上裤子就不认人了，不准朴志晟跟任何人说他是o。后来每次发情期都舍弃了药，打电话给朴志晟，两人成了伴侣，有了第一次突破了心理负担，后面每一次鼓掌都越来越大胆。</p><p> </p><p>两个人甚至滚到了朴志晟家里的床单上。父母就在楼下看邻居打牌。</p><p> </p><p>那个夏天17层的高楼温度高达39，朴志晟卧室坏了的空调还未来得及叫人来修，罗渽民躺在他怀里，身上半敞的衬衣被汗水沾湿，冒着细小汗珠的皮肤在阳光下亮晶晶的，像是上等羊脂玉捏出来的漂亮娃娃。</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟还埋在他身体里。两个人的胸膛都一鼓一鼓的贴在一起平息喘气。好一会儿，屋内的空气流通，水蜜桃和牛奶的味道消散，罗渽民懒散地趴在床上，占着他的床位，吐着舌尖说好热。</p><p> </p><p>没有人会在酷暑天气，正当午，在空调坏了的情况下做爱。罗渽民除外。他好像格外喜欢和他肌肤相帖，黏黏腻腻的感觉。这让还未修满社会学的高中生生出对方很依赖他的错觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟弯下腰去捡云雨时不小心打翻的作业本，上面红色笔迹标注着上次的月考成绩，指尖碰到纸页，宽大白T的衣角被拽住，罗渽民脸色惨白地说他肚子疼。</p><p> </p><p>有血慢慢沁到床单上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟有时候看着现在活蹦乱跳的小女孩总会想，要是那天他再深入一点，小姑娘可能就不会来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还有随着而来的，于罗渽民而言的一笔烂账。正值升职当口，上面的人员名单都已经敲定了，就差走个流程，这个时候化验单跟他说，他怀孕了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民找到医生的时候眼睛里都是熬夜的血丝，对面的医生曾经在三年前也是这么跟他说的，因为常年抑制剂和一次意外受伤的原因，他不可能怀孕了。那时候罗渽民正痛苦自己Omega的身份，对医生宣告结果的时候不痛不痒，甚至觉得是减少了一件人生负担。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的计划里本来就没有生孩子这一项。</p><p>他也不知道是怎么走漏了风声，当父母风尘仆仆地突然出现在他身后，嘘寒问暖，罗渽民看着对面的老医生面色复杂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>父母对他有了孩子很是高兴。罗渽民是独生子，又是Omega，以后家里的家族继承和财产继承都落在了他身上。两位老人三年前得知不能生育后差点昏过去，现在知道有了孩子，万分惊喜，说什么都想要留下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>百般盘问下得知，搞大自己儿子的人还是个未成年高考生。两位老人也跟着面色复杂起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们问罗渽民怎么办。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怎么办怎么办，罗渽民一敲腿站起来，</p><p>他绝对不可能给一小孩子生孩子。他要打掉孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他要打掉孩子，态度原本很坚决。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了医院，还是那位老医生，苦口婆心不准他打。罗渽民说凭什么，要告他们，一副商场谈判的精英模样，手机屏幕里律师电话号码都按好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟结束了高考赶过来，跟在他身后眼睛都红了。哭哭啼啼的怎么能当个爸爸。我为什么会想他当爸爸的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民摇头，烦人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>医生又说，你打掉孩子以后都不会怀孕了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟不经吓，更慌了，想抓罗渽民的手又在半路收回，罗渽民问他想要这个孩子？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟点头。</p><p> </p><p>“可是你哭成这样了却好像也不准备拦着我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚经历一场人生大考的男孩甩甩头，眼泪跟着甩出来，挺翘的鼻尖都是汗，不知道是跑过来冒出来的汗还是紧张的。湿润的睫毛扑闪扑闪着，眼神清亮，“因为我喜欢是我的事，这个孩子是否留下，却是你的权利，完全取决于你，如果加了我或者别人的想法而留下他，都不算是你的意见，哪怕加了一丁点。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民噜噜嘴，说得好听。好吧，他也不是没有被一个刚高考的小孩子震撼到。朴志晟又补充着，“先生，我会照顾好你的，我一定对宝宝对你都好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民有些好笑又好气，咬牙切齿。你凭什么养我。我马上就当副总了，月入百万，你还是个孩子，拿什么养我。</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟被说得一阵心虚腿软，但少年人最不缺无谓，带着一股不计后果不怕受伤的执着。说出了自己也会后悔后怕的话。但再来一万次，他还是会说，这取决于你。生下来我就养，你要打掉我也会陪你到完全康复。这是你的权利，没人可以剥夺。我也不可以。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民就这样被他目送着躺在手术台上，关上门前偏偏对上了那人红彤彤又哭得惨兮兮的脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十一月的天真冷啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民吸吸鼻子对准备麻醉的麻醉师说，麻醉师戴着口罩随便嗯嗯着应付，罗渽民在针孔落下前握住他的手。我觉得春天出生的小孩应该会很漂亮吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没头没脑。前后矛盾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民猛地从手术台上坐起来，他突然不想打了。并且做了一件医院从未出现的事，穿着手术服推开手术室大门，在一众人的目光诧异中用自己有些鼓起来的肚子顶顶坐在门口捂着脸哭得一塌糊涂的准爸爸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂，你要不要跟我结婚啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟的眼泪挂在了鼻子上。罗渽民扁着嘴给他擦掉，又拉着他的手放在自己肚子上，“我是为了孩子方便上户口。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>掌心下的微圆弧度真实存在，朴志晟直直点头。好，上户口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民父母民主开放，听到自己儿子居然主动提出结婚，别提多开心。但罗渽民情况特殊，为了更好的养胎，朴志晟主动提出了要不住他家。朴志晟的父母对自己儿子意外搞出的人命不是很接受倒也因为各种原因内心愧疚，对罗渽民照顾得特别好。进门嘘寒问暖，连拖鞋都是鞋柜里最好的那一双。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管如此，人前高不可攀的罗渽民搬进来的第一天晚上就跟朴志晟两人锁了门在屋里拉下脸悄悄说，结婚只是因为孩子养胎需要信息素，只要孩子满四岁了就分手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟内心觉得愧疚极了。转过头抹眼泪，他觉得无形之中，他的肩膀上，或许承担了两个人被错轨的人生。他想说，其实不用这样的。他怎么能这样改变他的人生。他怕罗渽民有一日责怪他担不起这重量。他陷入自己深深地情绪里出不来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民挺着不大的肚子从床上下来拍他的后背，被他的眼泪吓到了。干睁着眼不知自己再该说什么，很久以后，他听到朴志晟带着鼻音的一个好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民工作被迫放弃了。他齿于挺着大肚子在公司上班被行注目礼，更恼人的是大多数同事都不知他是Omega。怀稚娜的时候的确很有负担。他的盆骨胯骨比较窄，朴志晟父母和他父母太过关心，吃得营养过剩，孩子发育得太好，才六月他就有了负担感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>双腿肿得像萝卜的身材不提，他走路时常会抽筋，腰酸特别厉害，产检时医生说胎位有点靠下，把两家人惊到不敢放他一个人出门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民就是想自己下楼扔个垃圾，都被人盯着，他已经好久没有护肤，扶着腰在超市购物，脸上冒着两颗孕期痘痘，对上竞争公司一位女alpha，他脸上有点烧得慌。莫名的羞耻感将他拉着下坠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他本就不是那么能接受自己生孩子。搞时尚的，更是介意被别人看到自己这幅朴素模样。他没想打招呼，拉着替他取置物架最上面奶粉的朴志晟匆匆离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟像小猫一样，一个踉跄后站稳很强，白色的短款羽绒服裹得他像个糯米团子。真是太稚嫩了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民想叫救命。怎么就当时被几滴滚烫眼泪蒙了心。但看着朴志晟结账时偷偷背着严厉的父母给他买的奶糖，塞到他嘴边说我们吃完了再回去吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民心里沉重。鼻子一酸。自己好像做错了一件大事。为刚才落荒而逃的自己和那些想法感到羞愧。</p><p> </p><p>可他没办法。生活的落差总是摆在这里客观存在的，所幸朴志晟总有一些小把戏能把他重新托回云端。和这样的人生一个孩子也许能有另一个这么可爱的宝宝来将他托起。</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民又想哭又想笑的，最后锤了一下朴志晟的肩膀，在对方问号眼神里扑在他怀里，两个人因为肚子被隔开。</p><p> </p><p>有的时候怀孕这些真的好烦啊。罗渽民又不想生了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怀孕过程不算轻松，好在罗妈妈找的剖腹产医生技术一流，罗渽民只留下了一条疤，没受什么苦的将孩子生下来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民对着镜子，掀开衣服摸着那条疤，眨眨眼，眼泪不受控制的就往下一直掉，朴志晟看完孩子回来看到他在那里哭，已经学会抱婴儿的alpha完全乱了手脚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是罗渽民第一次也是唯一一次哭。他也说不上来的，情绪在那一刻爆发，朴志晟把之前偷偷看的产后护理知识在脑子里走了一遍，归咎于产后心理抑郁。他更心疼了，替罗渽民擦着掉不完的眼泪，一时间，他竟想不起初见那个西装革履，英姿勃发的时尚精英是什么模样了。是自己把他从神坛拉下来成了尘世间的一朵云。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟想要这朵云永远不会再下雨。他吻了吻他的眼角，哭泣的人吃惊地停了下来，绯红的眼角看了他一眼，哇的一声哭得更厉害。扑在他怀里哭了好久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哭了一场之后，从孩子出生起不愿意看孩子一眼的罗渽民，开始慢慢和孩子接触起来，偶尔会下班逗逗小孩，学着给她冲奶粉，试温度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人在孩子六个月之后搬回了罗渽民的公寓。原本极简风的复式楼变成了随处可见奶粉，小衣服，玩偶和海绵垫的彩色世界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民的一些小洁癖被不哭不闹总是冲他笑的小女儿给磨没了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>重返公司上班后的第一次开会，在演讲的时候，罗组长差点从包里顺出一张纸尿裤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的人生彻底天翻地覆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一年好像经过了好多，可朴志晟也才大二。罗渽民还要给他检查学习。朴志晟照顾孩子不过来。罗渽民重回事业也变得很忙，他比以前更加努力工作了，加班是常事，失眠也会有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有时候两个人忙得晕天黑地，很难得躺着就睡着了，朴志晟就从后面抱着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等到朴志晟大四了，小姑娘上幼儿园了。很忙，几乎都是爷爷奶奶和助理来接她，小姑娘有情绪了。罗渽民累了，脱了西装扔外面，就去抱她。小姑娘一被爹地抱了就不哭了。睡觉前还死死扒着罗渽民的手。</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民心软了。抱着她睡了一晚。后半夜背后暖暖的，有熟悉的信息素味道，他睡得很香。</p><p> </p><p>醒来朴志晟就胳膊麻了落枕了。罗渽民笑他细胳膊细腿，过了一阵子回家过节，罗渽民才从父母嘴里听说朴志晟去报了健身房。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟跟他说的就快工作了不假。半个月后偶然一次和团队外出采景，罗渽民在一家高级会所看到了包间里的朴志晟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柔顺的黑发被发胶粘住，往后一并，有几捋不怎么听话的塌了下来，朴志晟还不会这幅打扮。领带也系得很歪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民看对方的一个不知是Omega还是beta的女经理跟他拼酒，怒火达到了最高值。他冲过去拽住朴志晟的领带，把它扯得更歪，“你干嘛呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他有老婆你知不知道？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民和朴志晟的恋情以这种意外在罗渽民的圈子里十分迅速的传来。朴志晟的实习工作也收到了一些“照顾”。</p><p> </p><p>外界都说穷小子高攀罗渽民和罗渽民包养穷小子，罗渽民生气得头发昏。心里窝火，嘴巴起了一个泡。等到泡消了，罗渽民又去咬嘴巴皮，朴志晟回来开门时也正咬着嘴巴皮，还背了一个单肩包，好像没想到他这个点在家，手托着包往后一躲，两个人大眼瞪小眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你怎么回来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民火气撒到了太平洋里，关了卧室门一个人待着。朴志晟看着墙上的钟，掐指算着时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结婚四周年。</p><p>他给罗渽民攒钱买了一个领带夹。</p><p>他偷偷看过罗渽民柜子里那些金光闪闪的玩意儿，他分不清什么牌子，但记了频率最高的一个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但罗渽民好像很生气。</p><p>他很少在家生气。即使工作压力也最多是面色冷峻。</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民再出来的时候，手里多了一个行李箱，黑色的，24寸，总是满满的，很重。跟着罗渽民飞过不少国家，上面的标签贴了不少。</p><p> </p><p>“哥去哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民晃着拉杆，看着时间道，“Gina我送我妈家了，你专心忙答辩，我回来自己去接她。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看来他完全不记得。</p><p>朴志晟鼻酸，他问罗渽民，对于哥来说，我是不可以承认的负担吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民换着鞋，说，我现在做的一起就是为了稚娜以后能够想结婚就结婚，不结婚也可以不结婚，她是我的女儿，身份高贵，不被任何身份所歧视。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟有点失落又有点觉得渽民哥伟大且厉害。那你会想跟我离婚吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民忙着赶飞机，没听到关门前最后一句话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴稚娜快四岁了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已经完全有了自己的小孩子思维，她把两个大人的一切行为都看在眼里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她比罗渽民更先知道那个没送出去的领带夹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她的爸爸最近实习辞职了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>换了另一家。还是经商。朴志晟去外婆家看她的时间也缩短了。等了一周多，罗渽民把她接回了家，女儿本就黏罗渽民得紧，但是爸爸总是和他说，爹地很忙，她虽然很喜欢他，但总也见不到他，一来二往，对总是穿着西装一脸倦容的罗渽民又怕又爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但今天朴志晟不在家。他的开题答辩在今天。小姑娘见助理送完资料出来，扒拉着书房门口不敢进去，一双葡萄眼滴溜溜转。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民注意到了门口的小家伙，停下了敲键盘的手，笑着招手让她进来。小姑娘先激动了一下，又缩到门后，“爸爸说，你在工作。我不能打扰。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民先是一愣，后朝她伸开手，绽放一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“可是你是我的宝贝。你有特权。”春雪消融。小姑娘晃着两个羊角辫，托着紫色的兔子玩偶一晃一晃地扑进他怀里。罗渽民将人接住，托着大腿和腰抱进怀里，靠着椅背坐下。朴稚娜在他怀里坐下，捏着兔子耳朵，眨眨眼，“我可以陪你在这里吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我要工作哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“daddy。”她只是叫他，也没有再说多的话，转身跪着趴在他的肩头，小孩子娇嫩的脸蹭着他的脖子，罗渽民心里化成一滩水，托着她的后背，单手点开电脑。等到肩膀酸软，身上没了动静，罗渽民才发现她睡着了。准备把人放在床上的时候，被抓住了手指，小女孩软软的热乎乎的掌心包裹着他敲键盘而冰凉的手指，她迷瞪眼，“爹地，我爱你，还有爸爸也爱你。你可不可以，也爱我一下。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民不能动。</p><p>他被自己女儿说出的话冲击到忘了反应。他爱她，他以为他做得很好，她都能感受到，可是小女孩看上去好像委屈极了，快要哭了。他弯下腰，摸她的脸蛋，“我爱你啊宝贝。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么我们家没有全家福，你爱爸爸吗？你们会分开吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民不知如何作答。心思单纯的小孩子就能如此想，那大人呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>郑在玹在去中国前最后一次采访，看在老朋友的份上接受了罗渽民设计的问题，他问他选择事业如日中天时暂停工作是为什么，郑在玹笑出两个酒窝跟他说，有的东西，不抓住的话，是真的会溜走的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民看到了那个领夹，在他的卧室枕头底下。脑子里涌现出好多朴志晟对他的点点滴滴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他要出一趟门，孩子拽着他，怕他两都不要她。罗渽民恍然大悟自己做错了什么，让孩子活在这样的想法里。他已经有了这么好的生活。有了以前的他想要的所有。他亲吻小女孩的脸蛋，“爹地去找爸爸给你拍全家福好不好。”</p><p> </p><p>小女孩笑起来，“骗人的人没有漂亮裙子穿。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民揉揉她的头发。他本来也不穿裙子。不过他没打算骗人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他找到朴志晟的时候，他正坐在台下等演讲，罗渽民在他身边坐下的时候，朴志晟惊了一下，渽民哥怎么来了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民故意黏他，来看你答辩。一时间，朴志晟背后的毛都竖起来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民拍拍他，开玩笑的啦，他笑了笑，在周围偷看的眼光里附在他耳边，“我想和你做爱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民总是这么大胆。什么事都不害羞，害羞都是朴志晟的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>做的时候朴志晟在罗渽民的包里摸到了那个领夹。他愣了一下，觉得这个时候想哭是不是很丢脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民把它拿了过来，放在一边，认真地看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你上次是不是问我话了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有。朴志晟否认。</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民嘟囔着，我隐约听到声音了。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，有。我问你会想离婚吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民捏他的脸，“你为什么会有这样的想法。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为渽民哥在我眼里就是很有规划的人。不会因为一些小事改变人生大轨迹的人。朴志晟沉吟又道，我很羡慕哥这样的人，我觉得打断你的人生计划我很抱歉，可是我也会想，哥会不会因为我改变。很自私，却也很渴望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民听完说完，没有反驳和插话，他以前觉得，人就是这样的，什么东西都应该拿尺子衡量好，他不是天真烂漫满脑子粉色泡泡的恋爱脑，他不指望任何人可以不求回报的一直对他好，一直觉得有钱就足够过理性化的生活。朴志晟的家世，本远远够不上他。在怀孕这个意外以前，他在心里是从未想过会和他结婚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但离婚吗？他也没想过。</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟小嘴一张一合，好像被骗了一样委屈，哥骗人，你当初说四年就离婚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民愣住，他不记得了。生了孩子还多都忘了，他不记得自己还说过这样不像话的话，但也符合当年他的脾气。是他干得出来的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他只能自己做错的事，自己弥补，亲亲朴志晟的嘴巴，蹭他的脸颊。“那时候的我，不是现在的我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我没想过和你分开。”</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟吸了吸鼻子，又问，“哥，我让你妥协了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民想了想，摇头，“不是妥协。你让我降落了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗渽民以前总想过飘在云端一样的生活，后来朴志晟带他降落，让他体会，和真心的人踏踏实实过日子也是一种人生美事。他不该只给自己那一种人生规划。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民看着他的眼睛，“我的人生不是被你打乱的，是我自己做出的选择，你把它称作妥协。可是人生在世能遇见让你学会妥协的人也不失一件美事，横冲直撞一条道走到黑，也没有光鲜诱人。人的成长本就是迷茫清晰迷茫清晰的探索过程。没有人会一直清晰知道自己在做什么，同样，也没有人会一直迷茫。我不能明确告诉你我什么时候动了心，但是我现在可以很清楚的告诉你。我喜欢你。喜欢和你组成一个家庭。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民又怀孕了。不过这次不是意外。那天刚煽完情，朴志晟射的时候准备拔出来，说会怀孕的。罗渽民红着脸闭着眼，“那就生呗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟脸红，我不知道我那么厉害……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民没听清，问他说什么，朴志晟摇头。罗渽民搂着他，“你辞了吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我最近想投资一个舞蹈室，别误会，不是给你啊，但你可以去做老师。稚娜好像挺喜欢跳舞的。爸爸教会比较好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“可是我想帮你分担经济压力，稚娜的培养都需要钱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这傻子大概是不知道我银行卡几位数，罗渽民摇摇头，“我以前以为自己能成为很让孩子骄傲的爸爸，世界上那么多男人都会是她可以选择的对象，要什么有什么，但后来我想了想，稚娜也许不想要那样的生活。她可以穿普通一点的裙子，不一定有水晶鞋，但她不能没有你和我的陪伴。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以不要一个成功的商务精英，但我不能没有你的陪伴。像以前那些精英，也不是没有，很多，可是这样的你，只有一个。我得抓紧了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>生活本就没有不顾一切的爱，我们都在自己可以给的范围内将自己的爱给了对方。我的爱不是要你单方面付出，彼此都有取舍才能长久。</p><p> </p><p>日子还长，我们还要慢慢过下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朴志晟眼眶含泪，“我会一辈子对你们两好的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民笑，也许是三。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过年的时候，郑在玹回国了，带着他追了几个月的老婆，长得挺清瘦的，一看就是搞艺术的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>郑在玹回国时机场的戒指引起了媒体注意。</p><p>罗渽民看完报道抬头，对面朴志晟刚下班出来，左手牵着孩子。还拿了一个气球。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗渽民挂断电话最后一句，“是的。我很确信。我很幸福。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>前方 仍然大雾</p><p> </p><p>到悬崖或海边也许永不知道</p><p> </p><p>能相拥到白头 一起偕老</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>